1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber connectors may be classified as ferrule connectors (FC), standard connectors (SC), Lucent connectors (LC), straight tip connectors (ST), etc.
Each connector type has a distinct characteristic and structure. For example, FC connector provides good protection for an optical fiber core, but it utilizes a rotary connection method that easily causes scratches on the optical fiber core. SC connector has high strength, and its push-pull connection method can provide relatively more protection for the optical fiber core in the process of connecting therewith. LC connector has relatively smaller dimensions and is mostly utilized among enterprise networks. ST connector has a bayonet lock useful for preventing damage to the connector.
Due to differences in characteristics and structures among various types of connectors as mentioned above, manufacturing components, process and assembly procedure corresponding to each type of connector are different, thus resulting in higher overall manufacturing costs.
Therefore, the manufacturing issues of reducing components of different specifications to reduce raw material cost and reducing the number of different types of manufacturing and assembly procedures to reduce production cost become what the industry attempts on improving.